An inkjet recording device is a device for forming an image by ejecting a small amount of an ink utilizing bubbles generated by heat, piezoelectric, or electrostatics, to deposit the ink on a recording medium, such as paper, followed by drying the ink.
Recently, there have been high demands of inkjet recording devices for industrial use, and inkjet recording devices that can be correspond to high speed printing and use of various recording mediums are desired. As printing speed increases, an inkjet printer equipped with a line head is desired.
Moreover, in view of environmental friendliness and safety, there are needs for aqueous inkjet inks.
PTL 1 discloses an aqueous ink composition containing a pigment, water, an organic solvent, a resin, and a surface adjusting agent for the ink composition, in which the organic solvent is a compound represented by the following general formula:R1OCH2CH2CONR2R3 (where R1 is a C1-C8 alkyl group; and R2 and R3 are each independently a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl group, or a group containing an ether bond in a C1-C6 alkyl group), and in which an amount of the organic solvent is 10% by mass to 49% by mass relative to a total amount of the water and the organic solvent.
However, an image having a large deposition amount of the aqueous ink, such as a photograph, and figure, is printed on a commercial printing sheet, glossiness and smear fixing ability cannot be attained at the same time as preventing cockling and beading. Accordingly, it is currently desired to provide an inkjet ink that can attains glossiness and smear fixing ability at the same time as preventing cockling and beading, when an image having a large deposition amount of an aqueous ink, such as a photograph, and figure, is formed on a commercial printing sheet.